officialblackmidifandomcom-20200214-history
SynthFont
SynthFont is a trialware program for editing, playing, and converting midi files using various sound source files like SoundFonts, SFZ files, and VST files, created by Kenneth Rundt. It is primarily used by TheTrustedComputer, Gingeas and KaleidonKep99. Recently a newer, more stable SynthFont2 was released with multi-core support and many new features added. As of recently starting with with version 2.0.2.0, SynthFont developer Kenneth has been working hard to improve Black MIDI support and compatibility and alone has brought huge improvements in terms of bugs, features, and improvements with handling of Black MIDIs. Feel free to report any bug/hang/crash/suggestion/error that is not mentioned in the "Known Bugs" section of this page in the discussion forums. Latest released version: 2.0.2.2 download Version release history: Can be found here Sound quality: High Max notes: ~40 Million Development - General discussion: Can be found here Development - Impossible Music specific discussion: Can be found here Known Bugs Not Fixed Yet - As of 2.0.2.3 "F" * Changing song tempo during playback causes playback progress indication to become inaccurate * Reaction to Portamento events are a little too strong * MIDI input monitoring only picks up notes a limited amount of times per second depending on Playback Buffer setting * MIDI Files with certain instruments may have inconsistent pitch with lower sample rates * The black playback indicator line in Pianoroll and Plug & Play do not show when "scroll to" mode is set to Nothing in the piano roll * The tracks list at the upper left do not show their proper Pianoroll colors * Has a track limit of 255 * Help function is unavailable * Utilizing three or more physical CPU cores causes a decline in performance with lower sample rates * Shift-clicking the open program window from the taskbar does not open a new instance of the program * Cancelling out a registration window once the trial expires causes error messages while closing * Audio output stalls for a period of time in MIDI Input mode if several GetSFOverride errors are being processed * External MIDI Output performance is poor under high PPQ workloads * File Manager popup: Folders with a large amount of MIDI files take a long time to open and freezes the whole program during the loading * File Manager popup: Using keyboard letters to locate files doesn't work properly unless you scroll down the folder fully 2.0.2.3 Beta Latest beta version: 2.0.2.3F download Show/Hide ChangeLog Fixed in 2.0.2.3 Beta (Broken in 2.0.2.2) * Dragging the Piano Roll thumbnail to scroll causes erratic scrolling behavior -'Fixed in 2.0.2.3D' * In Pianoroll, dragging the preview thumb to the end doesn't take you to the complete end of the song -'Fixed in 2.0.2.3F' * Making the Pianoroll window horizontally larger when scrolled at the end will cause the preview thumb to become temporarily stiff -'Fixed in 2.0.2.3F' * Zooming horizontally in the Pianoroll causes abnormal behavior and excessively scrolls the track -'Fixed in 2.0.2.3F' * Auto-scrolling of MIDI Events does not work -'Fixed in 2.0.2.3F' * Auto-scrolling in Pianoroll does not work when the window is popped out -'Fixed in 2.0.2.3F' Advantages/Disadvantages Advantages * Advanced interface and configuration * Fast MIDI loading time * Pre-compiled to make full use of 4GB memory * Unlimited voice limit * Excellent accuracy of rending large MIDI files within note and track limits, at the expense of CPU power * Low memory usage Disadvantages * GUI may be hard to learn at first * Can be buggy and glitchy at times * Built-in MIDI Editor isn't as good as other software * Internal MIDI synthesizer engine uses more CPU time than most others * Refuses to load files with more than 255 MIDITracks (Will be fixed in the future) Category:MIDI players Category:MIDI converters